Talk:The Mithran Red Mage: A Guide to Red Mage
Hi Everyone, Welcome to the talk page of: The Mithran Red Mage: A Guide to Red Mage. Please feel free to post up your opinions, thoughts, what worked for you, what didn't work for you, comments, etc. on this page. Please be respectful and avoid profanity along with wording comments in an aggressive manner. I'm open to almost all suggestions, so please feel free to comment here so that it can be considered for the guide possibly. --Nelka 15:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) on the topic of hate building on rdm, note that bind/blind/dispel have much higher hate increases then DoT spells, and enfeebling skill does not effect the hate of DoTs. also, the "Dispel (Spell)" link could be changed to a brackets-Dispel (Spell)|Dispel-brackets that would look like "Dispel" on the page. it would just look a bit more professional. Rhionhi of Phoenix 2-13-11 I noticed that too. The reason for enfeebling skill to be near cap is just to make sure they land. Ok thanks for your suggestion. This is my first time writing a wiki page so suggestions and comments are appreciated. --05:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello! This is Janeth who wrote the BLU tank guide. It's neat to see a guide for another job talking about BLU as a tank. However, you seem kind of confused about how a BLU tank works. The reason BLU can generate a lot of hate is not that it has spells that both damage and enfeeble--in fact, there's no evidence that an additional enfeebling effect affects a spell's hate. Spells like Blastbomb, Head Butt and even Dia appear to give hate based on damage--so the reason "Blastbomb usually generates more hate than Diaga" is just that it does more damage. There are at least three main reasons that BLU is good at getting hate, and unfortunately, not all of them apply to RDM. (I'm a 99 Mithra RDM too, and I used to tank in endgame on RDM, but since the RDM tank nerf I prefer BLU as a tank.) - Volume of spells: This is what RDMs did, at least before the nerf: get a bunch of spells that are fast and give decent hate and spam them. BLU has a huge spell list, including three dedicated VE spike spells like Flash. - Sheer damage and healing: The same way DDs and healers generate so much hate. A WHM who spammed Curaga III would get hate, right? How about one wearing +enmity gear rather than -enmity? BLU is an excellent DD with an exceptional ability to front-load and time its damage--in other words, instead of having to get TP and then WS, you can "WS" first to establish your hate and get TP later. - Diffusion and Exuviation: BLU's ace in the hole. Exuviation is a self-targeting hate tool. Diffusion makes a self-targeting spell AOE. For whatever reason, if you hit six people with Diffusion Exuviation, you get six times the hate. That adds up to more total hate than Invincible, on a 10-20 minute timer. - AOEs can also mean more hate, if you're talking about total hate on several mobs. BLU's three Flash equivalents are all AOE (well, one is a cone). There's an AOE version of just about everything BLU does: damage, stun, enfeebles, even Drain. I know, that's a big block of text! I'm certainly not saying you need to know all that to write a guide about RDM--just that you're better off leaving it at "Blue Mage can acquire hate much faster than most of the jobs in the game" than trying to explain why if you don't know BLU well. Alternatively, you can look for more info in the BLU section, including my guide to BLU tanking. --Janeth 07:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Janeth, I'm glad that you actually took the time and explained the information to correct my confusion! :) I edited the guide to reflect what you are saying. I also forgot that a lot of players forget that RDM used to have Flash and Holy before the nerf that was done years before I started playing FFXI. Thanks! -- Nelka 20:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Glad I could help! Actually, by the RDM tank nerf I meant the update a few years ago that lowered the enmity of Dispel, Blind, Blind II, Bind, Sleep and Sleep II. Most people think it was deliberately done to nerf RDM tanking, since RDM tanks using those tools were popular at the time and since similar non-RDM spells like Sleepga and Repose weren't on the list. --Janeth 01:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I didn't actually know about that with the enmity being lowered on those spells. That would explain why RDM tanks partly faded away. Thanks! --Nelka 16:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC)